


You owe me ten bucks

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Both FP and Fred love their sons so damn much, Cuddles, Fluff, Fuck I need to write a fredsythe fic, I haven’t wrote Jarchie in a while so here, I’m gonna do that next stay tuned, M/M, complete and utter fluff, naps, that’s it, that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: FP and Fred find out their kids are in a not-so-platonic-Relationship-“You owe me ten bucks Freddie!” FP whisper yelled while Fred grumbled and pulled out his wallet.





	You owe me ten bucks

“Wonder where our rebel’s are” FP said walking into the Andrews house with Fred in tow.

”probably playing video games or Jug’s going on about conspiracy’s again”

”sounds about right”

”Let’s check up stairs for em, make sure they’re not doing anything they’re not supposed to.”

”I think you just want to see if they’re huddled up together.”

”Fred, I will bet you ten bucks that they are”

”I know you’re probably right but I’m still going to take you up on that”

FP let’s out a chuckle and clasp his friends shoulder as they make their ways up the stairs.

They open the door and see them both in bed, Jughead is huddled up against Archie and Archie has his arm slung over the raven haired boy. Both snoring softly.

Fred closes the door quietly as possible 

  
“You owe me ten bucks Freddie!” FP whisper yelled while Fred grumbled and pulled out his wallet.

”You win this one, but I bet you  _twenty_ bucks that they get caught doing the naughty in  _your_ bed” Fred said with his old grin.

FP let himself grin too.

” _Fine,_ But  _I_ bet you that they get caught in the garage for _fourty bucks.”_

 _”_ You’re  _So On”_  

(they get caught in the garage and FP screams “FOURTY BUCKS PAY UP”)


End file.
